<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Home Before You Know It by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271829">I'll Be Home Before You Know It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Night Manager (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angsty but not really, Bathing/Washing, Blowjobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He has a job to do, Jonathan Pine is married, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Oral Sex, Sad, Sex, Smut, Unedited We Die Like Men, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a lazy Saturday morning with your husband Jonathan Pine when a phone call shatters your bliss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Pine/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curtains fluttered in the breeze created by the open window. It was springtime in England and it made little to no sense to running the air conditioning unit when the cool air from outside would do the job. Jonathan stretched in bed, pointing his toes and reaching his arms over his head. His fingers grazing the upholstered headboard you picked up a few months ago, and he finally got around to installing two weekends before. </p><p>Jonathan smiled at you sleeping next to him in the bed. It was too early for you to be awake. Too early for anyone to be awake. It was the hour of the morning when people’s minds were contemplating the idea of being awake, but then remembering it was a Saturday, tossing that idea aside in favor of more sleep. Jonathan still struggled to sleep through the night. Between years of night managing at hotels and that nasty near deadly business with Roper and Limpet, it was nothing short of a minor miracle Jonathan slept at all. </p><p>“Darling.” he whispered as he turned on his side. His arm reached over to encircle your waist, pulling your body into the curve of his. His breath hot on your neck caused you to wiggle in his grip, but your eyes remained closed. </p><p>“It’s too early.” you groaned back. </p><p>“I needed you close, my love.” His lips ghosted over your neck, soft. </p><p>You hummed in appreciation and stretched your back, your ass pressed against Jonathan’s crotch, at half-mast and twitching at the contact.</p><p>“Is someone ready for action, Mr. Pine?” you teased.</p><p>“Only because you are a tease, Mrs. Pine.” he chuckled back. </p><p>Jonathan twisted his body to lie on top of you. Your body pressed down into the soft mattress. His nose nudged against yours and you pulled him into a deep kiss. Jonathan hummed against your lips as his tongue slipped into your mouth, hungry for more. You did the same, your legs fell open and Jonathan’s hips settled against your core. </p><p>It took two rings before either of you realized Jonathan’s mobile was buzzing on the nightstand.</p><p>“Ignore it.” you pleaded, snapping his head back to face you. You nipped at his collarbone. </p><p>“I can’t.” he sighed. Pushing off of you, the rush of cool air on your exposed skin. He sat on the edge of the bed and took the call.</p><p>“Pine.”</p><p>“It’s Burr. They are moving them tonight. I need at the rendezvous point in an hour.” Angela stated.</p><p>Jonathan nodded, looking over his shoulder at you. You now sat up in bed and turned on the lamp on your nightstand to read your book. </p><p>“I’m on my way.” He ended the call and stood to face the music.</p><p>“You have to go.” You didn’t bother looking up from your book. </p><p>His chin dropped. “It’s important.”</p><p>“It’s always important. So important in fact, I can’t even know where you are going or how long you will be gone.” Your voice soft. </p><p>Jonathan sighed. He didn’t have the time or the ability to get into this discussion again. He smiled at you, lips tight, brow furrowed.</p><p>“You know that it’s for—”</p><p>“—my safety.” You waved him off. “I understand that. But it doesn’t make this any easier on me. Not knowing when or if you will come home.” You sniffled as you suppressed the tears that would surely fall later, once Jonathan left and you were alone with your thoughts and fears.</p><p>He moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to you. He pulled off his wedding ring and placed it into your hand. With his help, you undid the clasp of your necklace and threaded the gold band onto the thin chain. You spun his ring in your fingers. Jonathan pressed a kiss to your lips.</p><p>“I’ll be home before you know it.” You tucked your chin to your chest. </p><p>“I’ll miss you.” The tears betrayed you. </p><p>“I’ll miss you more.” One more kiss before Jonathan turned to get dressed. “Now try to sleep.”</p><p>You nodded and settled back under the covers. You lied to Jonathan about going back to sleep, just as he lied to you about being home before you knew it. But somehow the lie was a greater comfort than any truth of Jonathan’s job and whereabouts could be. </p><p>Jonathan straightened his tie and grabbed his phone. He took one more loving glance at you, settled back in bed, pretending to be asleep. This was the worst part of his job. Duty before family. And for a split second, he was going to rip off the bespoke suit and polished Oxfords and finish what he started that morning. Then his phone buzzed. </p><p>Thirty minutes. Angela. </p><p>The door click shut behind him and his footsteps were heavy on the bare floors of the sparsely decorated flat. And it was only until the house stood quiet, you allowed the tears to fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three and a half weeks later, Jonathan finally returns and you give him a warm welcome.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the much requested Part 2 of this story.  Nice and smutty.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Jonathan left, the hours stretched into days and the days into weeks. Two weeks in, you stopped sleeping through the night. Three weeks in, you called off of work.</p><p>Three and a half weeks and you sat up in bed, twirling Jonathan’s ring in your fingers. The front door creaked open, and you bolted from the bed.</p><p>“Jonathan?” you called out.</p><p>“Darling?” Pine’s voice was thin but hopeful.</p><p>You leaped into his arms, knocking him into the door. Jonathan winced but hid it well.</p><p>You sobbed into his soft linen shirt. “You didn’t come home.”</p><p>“I’m home now.” His hands ran up and down your back. “Things took longer than expected. There were complications.” He kissed you.</p><p>You cupped his face and returned the kiss. Jonathan hissed at your touch.</p><p>“Complications?” You turned his head to spy the dark purple bruise along his cheekbones, along with various scratches and cuts. “You look like you’ve been in a bar fight.”</p><p>Jonathan chuckled. “You should see the other guy.” He pulled you against him. “I’ll heal. Now…” His finger traced the low neckline of your top. “… I believe you promised me some action.”</p><p>“Are you up for it?” Your voice quiet.</p><p>“I am if you are, but first I need a bath or shower.”</p><p>You wiggled your eyebrows. “Would you like some company?”</p><p>“I am insisting on it.”</p><p>You rose on your toe to kiss him. “Why don’t you set down your things and I’ll run a bath.”</p><p>Jonathan smiled as you ran off to draw a hot bath and he trudged his body and bag to the bedroom, setting it down on the floor. As he stretched to pull off his shirt, he hissed. His ribs bruised, he was lucky they weren’t broken. He took off his boots and then stripped off the rest of his clothes.</p><p>The bathroom smelled of vanilla from the bath oil. You were naked, standing by the enormous tub, the key selling point of the flat.</p><p>“We could always skip the bath.” Jonathan licked his lips.</p><p>You stepped into the bath and sunk into the hot water. “You need some pampering and care. So hop in.”</p><p>Jonathan jumped when his toes hit the scalding water, but eased himself into the water. He settled between your legs, leaning against you. You kneaded the knots in Jonathan’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, darling.” His mouth fell open as the tension fell away when you hit a particular spot.</p><p>“And you wanted to skip this part.”</p><p>“I should listen to you more often.” He groaned.</p><p>You kissed his back while your hands trailed down to tease along his waist. Jonathan squirmed when your fingers grazed along his Adonis belt.</p><p>“Yes, you should.” You nipped at his ear. Jonathan turned in place, water sloshing over the edge of the tub, soaking the rug and tile.</p><p>He caged you against the side of the tub. “I’ll never question you again.” He sucked along your neck. You sighed under his touch.</p><p>“Good.” You pushed him off you. “Now let’s get out of the tub. The water’s cool.”</p><p>Jonathan helped you out of the tub and dry off, patting your skin down with the fluffy white towel. You returned the favor, taking extra care with Jonathan’s wounds and bruises. He smirked when your fingers grazed along his shaft, his cock jumping under your touch.</p><p>“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Jonathan pushed your hair away from your face.</p><p>Your lips crashed against his in response, walking him out of the bathroom and in the bedroom. Jonathan’s hands roamed across your body, squeezing your breasts and ass along the way. The two of you fell against the soft sheets on the bed. Jonathan hissed as the bounce jostled his bruised body.</p><p>“I shall be gentle, darling.” you purred in Jonathan’s ear, as you straddle his hips.</p><p>You gripped your ass and bucked into you. “Hopefully not too gentle.” he smirked.</p><p>You nipped at his collarbone as you twisted your hips on top of him, earning a moan from Jonathan’s lips. Your lips traveled down his torso, kissing and licking along the unbruised parts. Your teeth grazed along Jonathan’s hip bone as your hand wormed down to stroke his cock.</p><p>“Yes, darling.” he gasped. “I’ve missed your touch.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you more.” You licked the tip of his cock.</p><p>“Doubt it.” he breathed. His fingers gripped your hair, tugging softly.</p><p>You licked up and down the shaft before taking Jonathan into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and sucking hard. His hips bucked into you and Jonathan appreciated his injuries, which kept him from thrusting into your mouth.</p><p>Your arousal grew as you sucked off Jonathan. You couldn’t wait another moment. You popped off of him leaving a trail of saliva between your mouth and his cock.</p><p>“I need you.” Jonathan whined, tugging you up to line your entrance with him.</p><p>“I need you too.” You sunk down on him, moaning.</p><p>Jonathan still as you wiggled and settled against him. He snapped his hips against you. You rocked back and forth and the tip of his cock hit the sweet spot inside of you. Jonathan’s brow furrowed in exertion while he thrusted inside of you. Your mouth fell open as your core tighten with each thrust.</p><p>“I’m close.” Jonathan panted.</p><p>“Cum inside me, baby.” you begged as your orgasm grew closer. Jonathan’s thumb swiped along your clit, rubbing in tight circles. You cried out as you came, clenching Jonathan with your wall.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jonathan hissed as he spilled inside of you with his last thrust.</p><p>The two of you stilled, enjoying the intimacy and connection. After a few moments, you rolled off of Jonathan lying next to him. You undid your necklace and handed him back his wedding band.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>Jonathan replaced the ring on his finger and kissed your cheek. “I always find myself looking for it when I’m gone.”</p><p>You smiled. “Will you be home for a while?”</p><p>Jonathan smiled. “That is the plan.”</p><p>You ran your fingers through Jonathan’s chest hair. “I like the sound of that.” You snuggled into the crook of his side and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>“I like the sound of it too.” He kissed the top of your head and settled in, closing his eyes in contentment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>